


Blurring Lines

by lancer365



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, Just my two cents, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, some language, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancer365/pseuds/lancer365
Summary: No workplace relationship ever stays under wraps for long.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

I took a random break from Star Trek Voyager and J7 to jot this down. I’ve been watching a good deal of SVU lately, so here’s my two cents on Cabenson. Bear with me as Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot are actually really complex characters to handle. It’s not super easy for me to tell what is out of character and what is not. I might decide to flesh this out, not sure yet.

* * *

**A.D.A Cabot’s office—1:50PM**

“Why did you cancel lunch?” Closing the door behind her, Olivia saw the answer to her question where Alex sat on the couch in her button-up and slacks, scribbling on the legal pad in her hand with a tense brow; papers scattered about the table in front of her and on the seat cushions beside her.

“Sorry Liv. I didn’t expect the defense to turn this case against me in court.” She dropped the pen to the pad with an audible *clack* of irritation and looked up. “This guy actually put a traumatized child on the stand…and…” She looked away with a sigh, obviously swallowing some of her pride. “I guess I was too hard on him.”

“What happened?” With tenderness to her words, Olivia eyed her destination behind the frustrated counselor and started across the room, past the empty desk and around the couch; Alex too caught up in her own thoughts to care about where Olivia was meandering to in her office.

“He lashed out on the stand and became hysterical.” Another, heavier sigh came from Alex as she pulled her dark rimmed glasses from her face. “I don’t like prosecuting kids Liv.”

Olivia leaned over the back of the couch, taking Alex into her embrace. With a gentle smile she set her chin on Alex’s slender shoulder; the brown bangs of her grown-out pixie cut pressing to healthy blonde locks.

“ _Liv…_ ”

Gazing down at the legal pad in Alex’s lap, Olivia bit her lip at the warning and simultaneous smile in Alex’s voice.

“You know we can’t do this here.”

“Do what? I’m just supporting a colleague who's had a rough day in court.”

“Nice try.” Grinning, Alex pushed her glasses back on and picked up the pen, starting to write. “But it doesn’t take a detective to figure out that your hand running down my arm is less than professional.”

Olivia gave Alex a not too suffocating squeeze and pressed a kiss to the lawyer’s cheek, happy to hear Alex’s subsequent chuckle.

“ _Careful Liv_.”

“Just let me have this moment.” Olivia leaned over a little more, kissing Alex’s jaw. “In case I have to pull an all-ni—”

The door to Cabot’s office opened so fast Olivia had no time to think or move. So there she was, hung over the couch and nuzzled against the counselor, with a steadying hand gripping the top of the couch and the other down Alex’s front gently bunching the shirt at her waist.

“Alex I nee—"

Olivia’s eyes flicked to the door and the face on the other side was the last one she wanted to see.

Cragen had stopped mid-sentence, still holding the doorknob and surveying the scene before him with a furrowed brow and confusion in his eyes.

They both saw the cogs turning in his mind, until the look in his eyes dulled and his brow raised in nonchalance. “While you’re at it detective, tell the A.D.A we need a warrant to search Jamie Lynn’s room.” He stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Putting an elbow on her thigh, Alex leaned into the hand covering her incredulous smile as she stared at the closed door; the pen still between her fingers. “Well…I guess I’ll make some calls.” At Olivia’s silence she shifted on the couch, turning into the woman’s embrace and coming face to face with the detective’s profile, whose mouth hung slightly agape. “Looks like you’ll be seeing him in his office later.” She lifted a finger and pushed Olivia’s chin up to close the gap, breaking the detective from her stupor.

Their eyes connected. In them, a lingering semblance of “oh shit” they tried to downplay; both being near masters at hiding their fears.

“In that case...a kiss for luck.” Before the lawyer could react, Olivia pulled Alex into a kiss; the surprised A.D.A.’s hands at Olivia’s shirt.

If Alex’s important notes and papers weren’t scattered about the couch, Olivia caught herself thinking about how she’d climb over the back of the couch and initiate something definitely not suitable for work. Hell, as mischievous as Alex could be, maybe she’d be the one to pull her down and over the couch first, tugging out the hem of the detective’s tucked shirt.

Breaking the kiss and taming her arousal, Olivia walked to the door without catching the stunned and disappointed look on Alex’s face, along with the flustered rise and fall of the A.D.A.’s chest. She opened the door all but rushing out, hoping her lipstick wasn’t smeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Squad Room—3:30PM**

“Benson, my office!”

At Cragen’s booming voice warmth flushed her cheeks, and not the good kind. The last couple of hours, spent tuning out the typical chatter of the office and sinking into her own world, had been tense as she tried to pass the time with desk work, acting normal and not looking to Cragen’s office.

A trail of gunpowder was slowly burning its way to the explosion, and she was at its unlucky end, just watching it simmer closer and closer. She felt Fin, Munch, and Elliot’s eyes boring into her from their respective desks.

“Shit, what did you do Liv?” Of course, Elliot was the first to speak.

Olivia pushed her chair back and stood, glancing to him with a smile before making the walk of shame to Cragen’s office, surprised to not feel more nervous than she did. Her relationship with Alex wasn’t public yet, and for this very reason.

She stepped into the office.

“Close the door.”

She followed the order, pushing the door until it clicked closed. She faced him, waiting expectantly for the inevitable and watching as he stood slow and moved from behind his desk with a sigh under his breath. “How long’s it been going on?” He stopped just in front of his desk, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking at her with gentle disappointment in his eyes.

“About 8 months, Sir.”

Cragen raised his eyebrows. “Is it serious?”

Olivia opened her mouth then closed it, glancing to the floor, answering him with only a nod.

Cragen dropped his gaze too. “Well…I don’t have to tell you this is a conflict of interest.”

“You don’t.”

“And I’m sure Alex knows the legal repercussions this could have, especially for her.”

Their eyes met; Olivia looking at him as though the gravity of the situation hit her for the first time at the mention of consequences to Alex.

“I don’t care what you two do at your residences but keep a lid on it at work. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Cragen gestured to the door with a nod, signaling for her to go, and she turned, walking to the door. “Olivia.” He caught her attention just as her hand grabbed the doorknob, and she looked over her shoulder. “You’re getting a lucky chance. I should be moving you to a different team, but you work well with these guys and I really don’t want to break this one up. Just keep the relationship outside the office.”

“Got it, Sir.” With that, Olivia pulled open the door and walked out.

She sat at her desk and tried to get back to work, relieved the conversation with Cragen was over, but fighting the urge to visit Alex and confront the looming consequences of their undisclosed relationship. That was something they needed to discuss and take more seriously. She felt her coworkers’ eyes still on her. “What Elliot?” She grumbled, penning a signature to one of the many forms on her desk.

“So, what did you do? You gonna spill or not?”

Olivia took a breath and lifted her head with a small smile, her eyes challenging Elliot’s prying gaze. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

Elliot leaned back in his chair. “ _Come on_ , that’s no fun.”

Olivia chuckled in return and readied a response. But hearing Alex’s heels clacking into the Squad room she closed her mouth and looked over.

Like a force of nature Alex walked across the squad room, and to keep herself from smiling, Olivia bit the inside of her lip.

With her perfectly tailored suit jacket buttoned over her shirt, Alex marched to Cragen’s office with a warrant in her hand. But sizing the lithe blonde all the way down to her expensive heels, Olivia didn’t notice Alex’s knowing glance in her direction.

That soft, porcelain skin…and those—

“Ow!” Olivia recoiled at the sudden pain, knowing she heard Fin and Munch snickering in the background. She lifted her hand to her temple, turning in her chair to face Elliot, whose hand hovered right in front of her and him over the middle of their joined desks. “What the hell Elliot?” She rubbed where he’d flicked her.

“Earth to Olivia.” Elliot moved from behind his desk and stopped beside hers. He glanced to Cragen’s office then back with an amused smile growing as she turned in her chair to face him. “What’re you doin’ makin’ eyes at Cabot?” With a nod towards Cragen’s office, he kept his voice low setting a hand on his hip.

“What are you talking about?” Olivia tried to put on her stoic “Cop-face”.

“B…fucking…S.” Elliot leaned over and grabbed the top of her chair, eyes staring right into hers. Invading personal space was always his favorite interrogation tactic. “You were _turning_ in your chair as she walked by.”

_‘So much for being discreet.’_ Olivia relaxed under his playful, scrutinizing gaze. “I plead the fifth.” She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

For a moment Elliot sat confused by her statement. Then, a knowing spark lit in his eyes and his gaze shot up, no doubt watching Cabot and putting the pieces of the puzzle together. “…I would say you need a lawyer…” He let go of the chair and stood, perfectly timed as the sound of heels coming their way echoed nearer and nearer. “But it looks like you already have one.”

Unable to tame her smile, Olivia turned her face away from his gaze.

“Congrats Cabot.”

The clacking of the heels stopped right beside her, and Olivia put an elbow on her desk and a hand over her eyes. _‘The last thing we need.’_ At Alex’s silence she looked over, curious, seeing Elliot beaming almost ear to ear like a child, glancing between them a couple times with hands on his hips, courageously challenging Alex’s unperturbed stare.

“On winning this case?” A smug smile drew across Alex’s face; he wouldn’t crack her resolve. “Thanks.” She started forward then stopped right beside him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. “Don’t go seeing things that aren’t there Elliot.” She turned her head slightly in the direction of his ear. “Crazy’s not a good look on you.”

“Ha Ha Cabot.” The hand slipped from his shoulder as Alex continued past him with a confident pace. “I’m onto you.” He called out.

“Let me know when you have some evidence detective.” Alex called back, and as she disappeared out the squad room entrance, he looked down to find Olivia smiling up at him.

“Oh I’ll find it.”


End file.
